


Hogmanay

by StarFeather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fear, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFeather/pseuds/StarFeather
Summary: stunning banner by TreacleTart@tdaHarry and his best friends visited McCormack's cottage at New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Hogmanay

Harry had just apparated near McCormack’s cottage at midnight. He could apparate easily nowadays, but still felt a little nausea, as he always did.

Cottages stood on either side of the pier street that protruded along the coast line under the dark grey sky, in which winter constellations glimmering magically like diamonds scattered over the dark velvet cloak. The warm light of each cottage leaked out from the window. Families and their guests seemed to enjoy New Year’s Eve at home in this small magical town of the Isle of Skye. He heard drunkards singing Auld Lang Syne along to lively music as the pub door opened and closed. The pier street was covered with snow, the row of varicolored houses were just beautiful like a pudding sprinkled with sugar.

Then he heard a pop sound that told of the arrival of his best mates. They were arriving together because Ron had visited Hermione’s parents with her after the Christmas gathering at the Burrow. Hermione helped Ron to stand up, for he sometimes staggered after apparating in spite of his experience. The icy wind from the sea stung their faces as Hermione gave Harry the traditional good-luck gift of a lump of coal, salt and shortbread. She knocked the entrance door of the cottage and said,

“You go first, Harry. The ‘first-footer’ should be a tall young, good-looking dark-haired wizard. The first-foot is the first person to cross the threshold after midnight.”

“Eh, I’m not taller than Ron. He should go first,” then he stared at the lump of black coal in his hand, and asked, “What is it for?”

“It’s traditional. Ron’s hair is not dark,” she admonished him.

Harry tried resisting, “Besides, I don’t think I’m a good-looking wizard.”

Ron rolled his eyes and said, “Merlin’s beard, you’re joking. Ginny is a witch who has only chosen boys who are handsome for boyfriends.”

“I’m not sure she thinks me as her boyfriend still,” his last words faded out, and soon Mrs. McCormack opened the door and gave them a warm welcome.

The McCormacks provided their guests with Ogden’s Old Fire whiskey, endless supply of food and other drink. The highlight of the revelry was home session live, the guitar play by Kirley Duke, one of the Weird Sisters, the lead guitarist, who was a son of Catriona McCormack. Mrs. McCormack joined in, with her playing the piano. Hermione heaved a deep sigh and she leaned against Ron’s shoulder listening to the slow, instrumental ballad “This is the Night”, one of the Weird Sisters’ hit songs. She entwined her hand in his. Watching her holding Ron’s hand intimately made Harry feel a pang of being lonely.

Harry had planned to take Ginny with him to McCormack’s. He had been hoping for he would spend the New Year’s Eve with her, asked her in front of her room of the Burrow before she went off to bed.

She said, “No, I won’t, Harry.”

She mentioned that she wanted to go but she had promised Gwenog to attend the Holyhead Harpies Countdown party. Besides, she didn’t ask him to go with her at all. All he could do then was just looking at her, he didn’t intend to read her mind at that time, but a fragment of her mind jumped into his consciousness when he stared at her brown eyes. He could feel how much she loved him, but at the same time, he was stunned to know about her fear, how deeply she worried about his loving her truly.

Ginny responded with gasp and whispered, “Harry, did you do your magic? I felt something from you.”

Harry had come to his senses and apologized her, “Sorry, I can’t control my magic sometimes. I must be tired,” he lied.

Ginny threw her skeptical look to him and said closing the door, “Good night, Harry.”

He was still standing there for a while. She didn’t let him kiss her. He gave a deep sigh, went back to Ron’s room that night.

Then he jolted out of his thoughts at Ron’s voice. “Hey, she needs time to think,” to his surprise, it was Ron who encouraged him first, not Hermione.

Ron gulped down his glass of Firewhiskey, “She has loved you since she was ten, mate,” Ron grinned at him.

Harry grinned back, pushed up his side-locks of hair with his left hand and said,“I should’ve noticed that earlier,” and he drank his glass of Firewhiskey, too.

Ron laughed, “You’re always her hero especially since you saved her from Tom Riddle’s diary.”

“Thanks, Ron. But it’s not so simple,” mumbled Harry.

“If Gwenog didn’t ask her to go to the Countdown party, she might have been here with you, mate.”

And Ron left there, went back to the spot Hermione was enjoying the music. They then started snogging. Kirley Duke was playing the new song, “Prove It”. The song was upbeat, like rock’n’ roll music. Everybody was dancing and swaying their hips.

Prove it, you know, who you are Prove it, your dragon heart to her Prove it, you’re her man Prove it, you deserve her man

Harry thought deeply. His words were not expressive enough to show how much he loved her. Though Ginny had begged him to show her his Pensieve memory early on Christmas morning in the sitting room of the Burrow, now he thought that the memory would never indicate just how much he loved her. His true love would be proved naturally when he had completed the Auror training. Catching all the remaining Death Eaters would mean to protect her from any harm, so showing him engaging in his training to be a skilful Auror might prove his true love.

And he remembered his parents were twenty years old when they got married. When he finished his training, he would be twenty. He might be able to propose to her at the age.

Everybody was outside now to see Hogmanay fireworks. Multicolored, breathtaking fireworks lit up the dark winter sky. Watching spectacular firework sequences made Harry feel happy. He would bring back Ginny’s affection and trust again. He had hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note : Lyrics of Prove It by StarFeather Many thanks to Katie who did a beta for me.


End file.
